


Mámoros sorsok és mámoros tudatok

by Persela



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bíbor hangulatú kis Cherik fic, illetve songfic, a Nightwish - Slow, love, slow c. remekműre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mámoros sorsok és mámoros tudatok

A sóhaj füstfelhőkkel távozik cserzett ajkai közül, langyos a homály és langyos a tér. Testük melegét körbeölelik a doromboló fények, a pislákoló hangok. Erik állán patakként csörgedezik az édes, kesernyés meggybor. Tekintete, akár az olvadt acél, forró, fémszínű.

Hagyja. Hagyja, hogy a mindenség átvegye sorsát s tudatát, legalább ezen a füstös éjjelen.

 

_This deep sigh coiled around my chest  
Intoxicated by a major chord_

 

A bakelitlemez dallamos légyottjukat búgja fülükbe, az alkohol felkelti érzékeiket, csitítja aggodalmaikat. Charles fejében némák a falak és némák az imák, dörömbölnek az erek és dörömbölnek az érzelmek. Csókjai fémesek, mámorosak. Könnyű tincsei ólomként borulnak szeretője nyakába.

Nem hagyja. Nem hagyja, hogy tudata átvegye a mindenség sorsát, legalább ezen a füstös éjjelen.

 

_I wonder  
Do I love you or the thought of you?_

 

Cigaretta pislákol szemében, orrában a csípős, derült éj-illat. Bóbiskolva vállakra borul, keze combokon tévelyeg. Érzi az épület gerincét, a csillár csigolyáit, könyörgő csontját az ágynak. A sejtjei tagadást mímelnek, bódult elméje szenderegve enged.

Nem engedi. Nem engedi, hogy sorsa átvegye a mindenség tudatát, legalább ezen a füstös éjjelen.

 

_Southern blue, morning dew  
Let-down-your-guards, I-love-you's_

 

Ujjak bóklásznak combján, vállát kedvese gondolatai simogatják. Mozdulatlanságba dermedő halk szavak tapadnak halántékához, szavak ébredeznek idegszálai között. Álmos szempillái fel-felrévednek, a szoba harmatszínű, északi kék. Csendes mosolygása beszökik a dallam akkordjai közé.

Engedi. Engedi, átveszi sorsa s tudata mindenségét, legalább ezen a ködös reggelen.

 

_Ice-cream castles, lips-to-ear rhymes  
A slumber deeper than time_

 

Erik.  
Erik, reggel van.  
Mennünk kell.

 

_Slow, love  
slow_

 

_Only the weak_ are not lonely


End file.
